


Starry Night

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/F, pwp no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets stood up and whether it be on purpose or by accident, she still finds a more interesting way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors or things that make zero sense. This takes place somewhere in the mid 70s. I don’t want to be a boy hater, but girls sure do know how to have fun. x

Peggy let out a sigh, staring at her watch before returning her gaze forwards.

_Why the hell did she say yes? Why the hell did she still go?_

_Always Italian restaurants…damnit…but the food is so good._

Shifting her legs, adjusting her skirt, tapping on the table, she was clearly anxious. The waiter returned to the table asking if she wanted to order but Peggy shh-ed him away. 

Stupid. 

She probably should have ordered, or at least asked for a water. She was parched. When she tried to wave the waiter down someone sat in the unoccupied seat across from her. 

“Peggy, fancy seeing you here,” Joan smiled warmly.

“Oh Joan, hey!”

“Business or play,” cooed the redhead. 

Peggy sat up uncomfortably, her hands were sweating so she clung to the cloth napkin on her lap. “Play. Play I guess.” 

“Oh,” Joan had a good read on her quickly, “Is he running late or?”

“I don’t think he’s coming at all,” sighed out Peggy, she was so tense she needed to open up to someone,  _anyone_ , even if she was at the butt of Joan’s scrutiny. 

“Oh screw him.” 

“It’s half and hour and I keep on taking it out on the waiter,” laughed Peggy, leaning back and crossing her arms. There was always something about Joan that calmed her, at least this Joan…the  _us-girls-gotta-stick-together Joan._

“Easy Peggy, he’s not the deadbeat. Sadly it was business for me, another dead end. I kept on looking in your direction though…I wondering if it was you or not. I like your new look, it suits you.”

Peggy smiled nervously, her hair was now a dark brown, she had bangs, the ends now curled in instead of out. “Stan suggested it. He’s the more fashion forward one.”

“Stan?” Joan’s eyes lit up, “Was he who you were waiting for?”

“Yeah. Of course. I can’t believe I never told you.”

“That’s the funny thing about saying that we’ll always talk, we never seem to take into account that we’re busy all the time. For me it’s either work or Kevin. It’s okay, “ Joan’s porcelain hand held onto Peggy’s for a brief moment. “What matters is we’re here and there’s something good looming around the corner.”

“What like…business?”

“No. Let’s have some fun.”

“What kind of fun,” Peggy lowered her head and cocked an eyebrow. 

“First of all let’s have dinner, I was just at the bar having drinks. The food smelled so delicious and I had a light lunch anyways. So let’s order then we’ll see where we’ll go from there.” 

Well  _there_ , could be a lot of places, a lot of places Peggy rather wouldn’t be but the last place she’d expect was a nightclub. In fact it was a disco. Peggy knew Joan was one to have fun but she thought she’d be at classy bars next to men in suits, all of them offering to light her cigarette. Well one thing that was the same, she was getting a lot of looks. 

There was glitter everywhere. 

Peggy instantly got the feeling that she was far too old, this lifestyle was left behind years ago with those beatniks she used to hang around. 

“What’s wrong,” Joan leaned into Peggy’s ear because the music was so loud, “Let’s dance. Have fun.” Her voice sent shivers down Peggy’s spine, the hairs behind her neck standing. It wasn’t bad. Not at all. She was just a little scared.

“I don’t think I’m dressed for this. I mean you fit in perfectly.”

“I know how to fix this,” Joan was smiling wildly, holding Peggy still she began to unbutton the buttons to Peggy’s collar, “You look so stuffy, let loose. You have to breathe.”

“Are you high,” Peggy shouted, her cheeks flushed, Joan just laughed. 

“No. Not yet.” 

There was a guy Joan knew, he was somewhere in the shadows. Girls and boys in their early 20s just surrounding him. Peggy was shocked that the line was blurring between genders, both sides were beautiful and glamorous. It didn’t seem to matter anymore. 

In disbelief Peggy watched as Joan poured the cocaine on the table, separating it into lines, then rolling up a dollar bill, bending over slowly then snorting it. Peggy took in the sight of Joan’s bottom, her orange pleated skirt was just short enough that she could see her black underwear. God she shouldn’t have looked, her heart skipped a beat.

 _“You should try it, fall in love with me!”_  or at least that’s what Peggy swore she heard.

“What!”

“It’s like falling in love, it-it’s great.”

“Like cloud nine,” said the man in the shadows. 

How the hell Joan convinced Peggy to snort was beyond her, it must have been that look in her eye. She felt pressured to keep up . Anything past that point was like losing control of the reins and it was good, hell–it was great. They moved together underneath the lights, hands coming from all directions, warmth, sweat, the music pounding with their heartbeats. 

It felt like the world revolved around Joan. How the hell could one woman be everything, be capable of having everything she wanted? She moved underneath the shimmering lights, her feathered red hair swaying with her, glitter raining from above. Peggy was in absolute awe. 

Several drinks later and it was just her and Joan. She could hardly center her attention on anyone else, Joan was firmly pressed behind her, her hands on her waist. Peggy was running her hands up and down her arms, turning her head just enough for her lips to linger close to Joan’s. 

“What’s happening,” Peggy giggled. 

“What do you  _want_ …to happen.” 

Those deep blue bedroom eyes made Peggy’s heart flutter. Were they joking, were they taking this joke too far? 

“I-I dunno,” she suddenly looked vulnerable, she was adorable enough for the taking. Joan closed the gap between their lips, her kiss full and deep. Peggy almost lost her footing, but once she came back to, she turned around fully and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing her again.  With a captive audience they decided to stumble to the bathroom to get some privacy. 

“I can’t believe this,” snorted Peggy, Joan just nodded curtly before bursting into laughter herself, her hand covering her lips. They continued kissing before even getting into one of the stalls.  Grabbing Peggy’s arms and putting them above her head Joan pressed her form against her’s just relishing in their size difference. Peggy’s eyes nearly rolled back as Joan kissed her neck. 

“You’re so sexy, you know that,” Joan smiled. 

“What,” laughed the brunette, “Not even.” Her flushed face got even redder. 

“You’re so small, and you’re trapped. I want you…all mine for tonight.”

Peggy moaned and tilted her head back, Joan was nibbling behind her ear. “You’re talking like out of some porno,” she huffed, feeling nervous all of a sudden when they were alone. 

“I can’t help it. I just love girls. I think I always did.”

“Since when did you start showing it,” Peggy narrowed her eyes.

“Only recently. Just broadening my horizons. Is this your first time,” Joan overlooked Peggy’s sweet face, running her hands through her hair, wrapping her finger around a lock of soft brown hair.

“No,” Peggy crookedly smiled, her eyes now defiant.

“ _Oh_ ,” Joan cocked an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

“So when you were looking at me at the restaurant, was this what you were thinking about?”

“Whose to say the second I first saw those legs I didn’t have a few dirty thoughts? I did say you should show them more.” Joan’s hand moved up Peggy’s skirt and lingered at her inner thigh. “Everyone wanted the new girl.”

Peggy whelped then took in another breath, their eyes locked on one another before they rushed into another kiss.  A long lean blonde woman appeared from around the corner looking at them in shock. She looked away in disgust. 

“Fuck off,” Peggy scowled. The woman raised her hands and walked out of the bathroom before she got into a stall. “The nerve!”

“Catty,” the redhead giggled,  taking a hold of Peggy’s hand and leading her out. They made their way out of that glitter wonderland, down the dirty streets, now arm and arm, Joan wearing a brown leather jacket and Peggy in a yellow trench coat. Catching a glance of themselves in a store window they realized just how good they looked together. At that moment it started raining so they picked up their step until they found a good enough looking hotel. 

When they got to the bed Peggy stood rigidly like she it was suddenly sinking in. Joan came up behind her running her hands up and down her torso, undoing each button carefully as she kissed her neck. Peggy shivered before losing composure completely. With her bra and top off, she suddenly felt exposed and a little embarrassed. Actually she felt like a 12 year old girl compared to how developed Joan was, but Joan didn’t seem all that critical. If anything she was very appreciative her breasts. She groped them eagerly. 

“So beautiful,” she whispered into Peggy’s ear. “I want you to bend over.”

“Huh, oh,” with some encouragement the brunette bent over, Joan’s hands fixated on her thighs. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Peggy did. 

Joan’s mouth fell open at just how compliant Peggy was, she must really want this. Raising her skirt just enough to see curve of her rear, Joan brought her hand with enough force to make a satisfying noise of flesh striking flesh. 

Was she being spanked? Peggy gasped in disbelief, not that it was bad though. Hardly bad at all. Joan pulled at her hair and did it again, Peggy shivered and groaned even louder. Again. And again. And again.

“Excellent,” the redhead sounded quite pleased with herself. “Well I thought you’d like it.”

“Well your perceptions are correct,” Peggy smirked, her head buried in the comforter. She felt her bottom burning, her knees quivering, she was also feeling very wet. 

Joan didn’t answer and there was an uncomfortably long silence, so out of curiosity Peggy turned enough to see Joan soaking her in, a look of affection and lust in her eyes.Then she got on her knees, two of her fingers rubbing against the wet patch that had formed on Peggy’s panties. Peggy let out another moan. There was something about a woman in nude pantyhose and high heels that drove Joan crazy. It was such a look but it was something else entirely. Losing patience, she pulled down Peggy’s panties and went straight to licking her whole, she lapped and sucked. She instructed Peggy to climb the bed while sitting on her face. 

Another cute noise escaped out of Peggy’s mouth, her eyes shutting tightly as she sat up, grinding against Joan’s face. Joan’s hands rubbing up and down her thighs, then squeezing them as she sucked on Peggy’s clit. Peggy crossed her arms, biting on her lower lip losing herself completely. Just who the hell was this Joan? Where did she come from? .

“S-shit,” Peggy gasped out, falling forward, one of her hands bracing her. 

After she orgasmed she realized she had never seen Joan look more smug in her life. She smiled crookedly. “You like that,” she said sweetly, something a little sinister behind it. “You were purring.” 

“Yeah well,” the brunette tried to gain her balance as Joan got up off the floor. “It’s your turn,” she grabbed Joan by the waist pulling her closer. They kissed again colliding against one another. Peggy undressed her, each garment dropping to the floor. After shimmying Joan out of her skirt and panties, Peggy overlooked her physique in complete astonishment. 

“Wow.”

“Wow?” Joan pushed Peggy down onto the plush bed, “Wow you.”

“No you,” they kissed softly, Joan used her knee to get Peggy to open up her legs again, “Open sesame.” 

Peggy chuckled into the kiss. Joan nuzzled her and kissed her neck, her hand reaching between her legs. An idea hit her, so she brought her fingers to her lips, got them wet then sank them right in. 

“I’m still sensitive,” giggled Peggy, wrapping her arms around Joan’s shoulders.

“That’s good isn’t it.” 

“Your breasts are…amazing,” she didn’t realize how stupid she sounded until after she said it, she very much still under the influence, so maybe that was a good enough excuse. She took one in each hand and was just in awe at how big and soft they were. Joan was flushed, bashfully she looked the other way as she leaned against her elbow. “I am going to suck on these,” Peggy said triumphantly. “I don’t know which one I want first.”

“Oh stop it.” 

“What? You have to be used to being loved up on. Don’t you look in the mirror at yourself for hours.” 

“I do,” Joan fell back onto the bed, her hands above her head as Peggy massaged her breasts. 

“The left one looks like she needs attention…but I don’t know…the right one looks good too.”

“How much did you drink Peggy?”

“Well I can’t feel my legs, how much is that?”  She leaned down enough to take one nipple in her mouth plus a little bit of the flesh around, sucking then letting go with a wet pop. She then traced her tongue around her areola, nibbling the pink nipple a little bit just for a reaction. Joan shook underneath her, letting out the sweetest, sexiest noise Peggy had ever heard. Reaching out enough Joan began to rub her index finger up and down Peggy’s vagina, then eased into fingering her with two fingers. 

Peggy liked that a little too much. Her knees grew weaker immediately. After deciding that she gave Joan’s breast apt enough attention, she turned her affections elsewhere. It looked like their height difference wasn’t going to let them to do a good enough 69 position, but Peggy still gave Joan enough access to continue fingering her while she returned the gesture. 

Joan’s head fell back, her inner thighs quivering as Peggy buried her face between her legs. She hummed between intervals of licking, sucking, then blowing cold air, it was driving the redhead crazy. Now it was starting to become a competition and both sides seemed to be losing. Joan had positioned her fingers to find her g-spot and surprisingly she stayed diligent throughout the whole thing. 

Damn and Peggy thought she was a pro. Trying to control their breathing, the both of them nearly lost it. Peggy coming and then later Joan, but Joan was the loudest, her hands clinging to the headboard as her her legs closed around Peggy’s head. In complete disarray they both fell apart, Peggy just as out of breath as Joan. 

“Crap. That was–” Peggy muttered.

“That was amazing,” Joan’s eyes had shot open, her hand searched for Peggy’s and she took it, their fingers intertwining. “What do you see in Stan? You seem like a professional at this.”

“He’s good to me…most times at least.”

“I see.” 

“I think I’m in love with you though.”

“That’s the cocaine,” Joan sighed out, “It does that.”

Peggy decided to hold her declaration back, at least this once. She didn’t want any more trouble, but Joan was pretty damn close to perfection. “Let’s do this again.” 

Their heads were on opposite ends of the bed, the both of them staring up in complete silence before Joan answered, “Let’s just enjoy this….” 

“I’m free on the fifth,” Peggy cut in.

Joan smiled, “It’s a date then.”


End file.
